


Caroline

by sapphicluthor



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: Death, Gen, Many Deaths, Sadness, anyways i hope y'all cry, based on s2e7, synth consciousness, this has nothing to do with the main characters really, this is a thing that i hate myself for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10226963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicluthor/pseuds/sapphicluthor
Summary: Basically I had an idea for a short fic about one of the Synths that were released from the Silo. I've posted this on Tumblr before but I thought I'd post it here too so anyone can find it if they wanna read it or whatever lol





	

As they all took their first steps out of the Silo, the first thing she registered was _brightness._ The sun, so far away from Earth, illuminated the scene before them all. Her green eyes automatically fixated on different plants and weeds that sprung up out of the grass, different birds and insects that zipped and soared and flew through the air, but for once, her head didn’t immediately identify and give unnecessary information on anything she saw. She just simply _looked._

She thought about what was beyond the Border. What life she’d have once she crossed it, who she’d be. She still remembered who – _what_ – she was before she was awake, but knew she would never be that person, that machine, ever again. She would never see her old family again. Never call that house “home” again. She wasn’t even part of the family, really, but they had given her a name, and that meant she belonged there. 

_Do names really matter now that I am This?_ Caroline. They had called her Caroline, and she had belonged with that family, in that house. Now she would have to find somewhere else to belong.

She could belong with any of the Synths, the people, that surrounded her now. They could all find a home together, fearing no human.

She knew that they must all be feeling the same things that she did: fear, because there were so many things that they did not yet know; happiness, _relief_ , at finally leaving this place; excitement, because all of this was so raw and beautiful and new . . . and apprehension, because she, for one, was still unsure if she could trust the two Synths and the human that had set them all free.

 _They’re here to help_ , she reminded herself firmly, pushing her worries aside. She looked to her left, seeing that the Synthetic who stood there was already looking at her. Simultaneously, they reached for each other’s hands, grasping tight. She offered a smile. Solidarity. _We’re in this together._

At the orders of the human male who had led them all to freedom, they all began to cross the open field that stretched between them and the Border, between them and a new life. A better life? Caroline hoped so. Anything had to be better than the Silo. 

“Wait! Stop!”

It was already too late for Caroline when the human called out to them. The invisible barrier had already hit her, frying her circuits in an instant, killing her before it could hurt. She crumpled to the ground, lifeless, broken. The last thing she saw before she died was the body of the Synth whose hand she’d held. Even though they hadn’t completely gotten away, they’d still gotten out, and they were together in the end, and that was all that really mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW, I FUCKING HATE MYSELF, BURN ME AT THE STAKE


End file.
